Display panels have been widely applied to handsets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and other portable electronic products. Examples of display panels are Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) display, Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc. Increasing market competition has resulted in the development of a more portable display device with superior display effect at a lower cost. In recent years, the traditional practice of driving a pixel by an external gate drive chip has been gradually replaced by the practice of fabricating a gate drive circuit structure directly on a display panel, wherein this gate drive circuit is referred to as a Gate on Array (GOA) circuit. The use of GOA technology can eliminate a drive IC and make the display panel lighter and reduce the cost effectively and can improve the reliability of the display. Thus in recent years the GOA technology has gradually become a focus of research and development.
FIG. 1A is a principle diagram of a gate drive circuit in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the function of the gate drive circuit is to generate a pulse at a fixed timing sequence, wherein the pulse is transmitted to a thin film transistor display panel so as to control a thin film transistor in a pixel to be turned on and off. The gate drive circuit generally includes a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of thin film transistors, a capacitor and a wire. The GOA circuit is disposed in a non-display area on the periphery of a display device, and in order to reduce the delay of a signal, there is wider wiring and also possibly a capacitor component to alleviate a threshold voltage offset and other problems so as to improve the display performance of the display device. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the capacitor component is typically fabricated on a glass substrate 100 through a data line metal pattern 102 and a gate metal pattern 101, and an insulation layer 104 between them, thus resulting in a hunk of metal in the GOA circuit. When a sealant is cured through UV irradiating, since the sealant corresponds to a GOA circuit area, in order to cure the sealant sufficiently, the capacitor component at a GOA circuit layer is typically designed with metal holes 103, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, to thereby obtain a sufficient transmissivity in UV curing process of the sealant, but this design may result in increasing the width of the GOA circuit layer and further increasing the width of a frame edge of the display device, thus failing to narrow the frame edge.
There is wide wiring of the gate drive circuit in the prior art, and the capacitor component at the gate drive circuit layer is typically designed to be hollow, but this design may result in increasing the width of the circuit layer, thus failing to narrow the frame edge.